Conventionally, the tread of a high performance all-season tire has had a pattern as shown in FIG. 3, for example, in which a plurality of circumferential main grooves 104 are provided; inclined lateral grooves 106 which open at the circumferential main groove 104 in the central area of the tire are arranged at equal intervals in the circumferential direction; and a number of land portions 108 are formed.
In addition, besides the pattern as shown in FIG. 3, patterns as illustrated in the following patent literatures 1 to 5 are available.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 03-38412/1991
Patent literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 03-112704/1991
Patent literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 05-278416/1993
Patent literature 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-248906
Patent literature 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-54224